


Clean Up on Aisle 10 (or that time your favorite girls went drunk shopping)

by 0ceansgayt



Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Drunk shenanigans continue, F/F, F/F/F, Fluff and Humor, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-22
Updated: 2018-01-22
Packaged: 2019-03-08 02:44:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13448865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/0ceansgayt/pseuds/0ceansgayt
Summary: imagine your ot3 going on midnight shopping runswho’s already tipsy and clinging to the other’s the whole way through the store, giggling ? who keeps up an endless commentary on everything they pass and what they could use it for? who keeps putting unnecessary items into the cart/basket?who keeps putting those items back on the shelves? who actually pays at the counter, and gets sympathetic looks from the cashier?





	Clean Up on Aisle 10 (or that time your favorite girls went drunk shopping)

Aubrey sighed softly, the click of her heels on the deserted pavement inaudible over the shrill laughter of her girlfriends. If she didn’t love them, they would be dead right now. Of course Chloe just needed to go to Walmart at - she pulled out her phone - midnight.

Midnight! Most sensible people, like Aubrey, were already in bed at midnight. But no, absolutely not, her girls wouldn’t rest until they had a ‘girls night in’ - which was not full of painting nails and doing hair as she had been promised.

She should have known better, especially with Beca and Chloe involved. There was alcohol and junk food - and those little White Castle burgers that seemed to multiply the more you ate. Aubrey had sipped on a glass of wine, hesitant to drink any more than that knowing how sick her loves would be come morning.

She didn’t dislike taking care of her girls, but it most certainly wasn’t her idea of fun to go shopping at midnight. But alas, Chloe cried for more candy and Beca pouted about wanting to go find some movies and more beer, so off they went.

Everyone knows that there is only one thing in the world that the blonde allowed to break her down, and it was her girls. Specifically, a crying Chloe making puppy dog eyes. Or Beca’s dopey grin when she told Aubrey how much she loved her.

Yeah, she was an absolute sucker for her girlfriends. They trailed behind her, Chloe gripping onto Beca - who was not the most stable person to hold onto, mind you - for dear life. Aubrey stalled, holding her left arm back for the other two to catch up to her.

“You beautiful giraffe and your tall legs, I can’t keep up!” Chloe laughed, grabbing a cart and holding onto Aubrey and Beca’s arms.

“I am not a giraffe, you’re just - just - a hobbit and a midget!” Her words were playful, smile reaching her eyes and shimmering for just a split second.

Aubrey hated Walmart, and hated it even more in the middle of the night when every single drunken idiot in the Tristate area was out. But Beca loved Walmart because god, Aubrey they have everything - tampons and wine and food and books and video games!

And Chloe? Chloe just loved being out with her girlfriends.

There may have been some bribery to coax Aubrey - the only remotely sober one - into leaving the house past dinner time. Bribery in the form of tacky housewares and a new book.

Honestly, Aubrey just wanted to go play around with the baskets in the organizational aisle of the store.

“I don’t think I can walk…” Chloe giggled out, winding tighter around Aubrey’s arm.

“No, I don’t think you can, baby. Do you want to sit in the cart?” Aubrey’s voice was laced with concern, wincing when Chloe stumbled and caught herself on Beca’s shoulder.

“No, I’m fine. Beca is helping me - right? You won’t let me fall?”

“Never, baby.” The brunette seemingly appeared out of nowhere, as did the four - four! - bags of chips in the cart. Absolutely not, hell no, no way.

Aubrey set two bags back on the shelf and shook her head, a small grin spreading across her lips.

“And up on the left we have the alcohol, which both of my girlfriends are eagerly stumbling towards. This shall be an interesting evening.” Aubrey mused to herself, tapping her toe impatiently as Beca and Chloe animatedly argued over which would be the best option.

In case you were wondering, they got several options, Aubrey wincing at the thought of the two consuming all of it - wine, tequila, beer, and wine coolers. She set back a case of beer, chuckling to herself - there was no way in hell frozen over that she was dealing with blackout drunks.

She held her arms open, nestling Beca in front of her holding the cart and Chloe on her arm. It was nice, walking around wrapped up in each other like the world didn’t matter. Aubrey’s hand slipped into Beca’s back pocket, giving her ass a slight squeeze and earning a yelp from the younger woman.

Suddenly, she was the only one standing at the cart, Beca and Chloe dashing off in search of something - anything - in the toiletries. Aubrey shook her head, a soft pout on her lips.

“And now we have Chloe with...an armful of cheap perfume? Why, Chlo? Just...no.” Aubrey snorted, letting the redhead get just one bottle and setting the rest back on the shelf meticulously.

“Oh my...Rebecca Mitchell and Chloe Beale, You troublemaking idiots.” Aubrey shook her head, a bright blush creeping its way across her cheeks and chest when she saw the obscene amount of items - personal lubricant, because Aubrey refused to say something as disgusting as lube - that Beca and Chloe were still loading into the cart.

“No! Just, no! Guys….” Aubrey looked to the ground, putting the lube back on the shelf as her face turned a shade of purple that no one had ever seen before.

“C’mon Bree, just buy like, two bottles. I promise, I’ll make it worth your while when we get home.” Damn Beca and that sultry voice - and god damn Chloe and those bedroom eyes.

Those girls were going to be the death of her. Sexual death, of course - or would that be a reawakening?

“Please, baby…” Chloe trailed off, lips making their way down Aubrey’s neck and back up to the shell of her ear. The blonde sputtered, stifling a low moan with a cough.

Her hands gripped the cart as she leaned her head back, attempting to shoot a death glare at the redhead.

“Chlo, darling…” Aubrey could hardly form a sentence as her girls sauntered off, down the aisle to look at the nail polishes.

“And here we have Aubrey Posen, extremely sexually frustrated and not nearly drunk enough for this mess.” Her words were soft as she pushed the cart down to meet her girlfriends at the end of the aisle.

After spending - in Aubrey’s opinion - far too long picking the ‘perfect’ shade of nail polish, the blonde was finally able to drag the other two towards the baskets.

Oh, home goods and organizational tools, the one section of Walmart that Aubrey loved to be in. She ignored the eye rolls and snickers coming from her girlfriends, choosing instead to wander over to the wire baskets.

“Bree, this is boring.” Chloe stomped and whined, tipping backwards and gripping onto Beca’s arm for support.

“Shut up.”

“For real, Chlo’s actually right for once. This is really dumb.” Aubrey narrowed her eyes, selecting a set of three baskets and putting them into the cart.

“This is not dumb, we need these. We could put...coffee pods and tea bags - oh, Chloe’s candy can go in one. See? Perfect.” Beca rolled her eyes and slung the redhead - who had tripped trying to look back at her own shadow - upright.

“You get three whole baskets and I couldn’t even get that lube, Bree. Not fair. Not fair at all.” Chloe slurred, tipping forward out of Beca’s arms with a sharp squeal.

“Yeah, perfect baskets. Can we get drunky into the cart or something? She keeps falling everywhere and we’re going to get kicked out.”

Aubrey shook her head softly and cleared out a Chloe sized space in the cart. She was not amused in the least - well, maybe just a bit. After all, their girlfriend was just too adorable for words.

“Come on, do you need help climbing in there? Stupid question - of course you need help, you’re three sheets to the wind and wearing...my fucking work heels! Chloe Beale!”

“Work heels or my heels, you’ll never know.”

“Yeah I fucking know - I bought the damned things!” Aubrey huffed, gently hoisting the redhead into the cart and bringing their lips together in a tender kiss.

“You’re so lucky we love you. Please don’t hang out of the cart, baby.”

Beca stood on the end of the shopping cart, leaning down to sloppily kiss the redhead as Aubrey drove through the store.

“You’re a reckless driver, Aubrey Posen.”

“And you’re a troublemaker, Beca Mitchell.” The blonde retorted with a smile, voice lacking its usual bitterness.

“Me? A troublemaker? No way, madam, you’ve got it all wrong.” Beca laughed, leaning down to press a series of kisses to Chloe’s throat.

Aubrey blushed, watching the two women intently. Public displays of affection were so not her thing - besides quick kisses and hand holding, of course - but watching her girlfriends sloppily make out in a shopping cart had the blonde at a loss for words.

“If you two don’t stop…” Aubrey trailed off, unsure of what exactly she wanted to say.

“You’ll what?”

“I may just have to take you both in the back of my car - and we all know that my car is the smallest of all three of our cars. Contain yourselves until we get home, darlings.” Aubrey’s voice was sugary sweet and so very proper.

She stopped in the candy aisle, smirking when Chloe let out a small shriek and leaned out of the cart to swipe an armful of chocolate bars into the cart.

“We need them all, Bree, I swear! Please?” Her eyes were wide, pout on her face.

“Yeah Bree, please?” Beca whined, pouting up at the blonde. Aubrey laughed, shrugging in defeat.

Her girls always knew how to play her - even for an obscene amount of chocolate bars that would probably total out to more than her ‘stupid baskets’.

Beca let out a loud holler, nearly falling off the cart as she laughed. The other shoppers stared at the trio, earning a satisfied smirk from the blonde.

“What?” Beca’s lips were turning up in a smirk, free hand absentmindedly running through fiery locks while Aubrey drove them around the store at a very un-Aubrey-like rate of speed.

“Just thinking.” She shook her head. It was stupid, private thoughts and all.

“Tell me.”

“Fine.” She continued to run the cart around the store, the giggles from her girlfriends music to her ears and fuel to her fire.

Rounding one last corner, she stopped - eyes alike with childlike wonder and panting softly from the effort.

“You two are heavy.” Aubrey flashed them a playful pout, dabbing her forehead.

“Are not!”

“You never finished telling me - what had you smiling like that?” Beca’s voice lacked her usual bite, smiling up at the blonde.

“It’s kind of dumb. I don’t usually do things like this - running with a shopping cart and pushing people like a wagon. I’d normally be embarrassed and tell you two to get up and walk - not that Chloe can walk.”

“Chloe can not walk and Chloe feels very nauseated. Chloe is also not sure why she is talking in third person.” The redhead frowned slightly.

Beca ran a hand through the redhead’s hair, lingering on her cheek for a moment. She looked up at Aubrey expectantly, lips pursed. 

“Continue.”

“So anyways, when people look at us they think we’re just some kids having fun and playing around - but they don’t see what I do.”

“And you see what?” Beca murmured, leaning down to help Chloe untangle her ring from her necklace, the redhead flapping her hand in the air with an adorably confused look on her face.

“Love. How much I love the both of you.” She ducked her head, pushing the cart up to the checkout - Beca still untangling Chloe’s ring and trying to soothe the redhead who was very quickly approaching hysterics.

Aubrey loaded the items onto the belt, flashing a sympathetic look at the cashier. Not only did she have to work this late in the evening, she had to deal with people like them.

Beca abruptly jumped off the cart, running to hide behind Aubrey. The blonde turned and laughed, Beca had her hands over her eyes and was shaking her head rapidly.

“Bree, get her and take her somewhere. Oh my god, she’s gonna blow and you know if there is one thing that I don’t do, it’s puke. Nope. Not my turn. She’s gagging, Bree, help!” Beca squealed, ripping Aubrey’s purse off her arm and pushing the blonde towards the cart.

“Okay, okay. Uh, parking lot!” She quickly steered the redhead out into the lot - not her best idea to keep her motion sick and drunk girlfriend inside of the thing that made her motion sick - and lifted her out of the cart just as she began to heave.

“Fuck…” Aubrey hissed. It was going to be a very, very long night spent hanging out in the parking lot. Or pulling over every five minutes so the redhead could hang her body out onto someone’s lawn.

She eased the redhead over to her car, opening the back hatch and helping her girlfriend to sit on the edge.

“Come on, Chlo. Just get it out so you can go home and sleep. It’s alright, you know? Oh, sweetheart, don’t cry.” Aubrey cooed softly, rubbing the redhead’s back as she sat down beside her.

“I’m embarrassed - I’m gonna…” Chloe swallowed audibly, Aubrey gathering the thick red hair in her hands and securing it with the clip off her own head. “I’m gonna throw up in public, Bree.”

“Bug, nothing is nearly as bad as the great Pukegate of 2011. Or the time in the auditorium. Or that time they brought the newscasters into court and I threw up everywhere. Everyone is still talking about it. This is Walmart, you’re fine.”

Chloe let out a soft whine before she emptied the contents of her stomach into the parking lot. Aubrey rubbed her back and whispered soothing words in her ear, giving Beca - who was frozen at the door holding their bags with fear etched into her face - a thumbs up.

They sat for a moment, Chloe panting and whimpering as Aubrey attempted - to the best of her very stoic ability - to calm the redhead down.

Knowing that Beca would not walk anywhere near the mess behind the car, she loaded the redhead into the backseat with a promise that Beca would sit with her and hold her as soon as they got her from the front doors.

She pulled around, carefully watching her girlfriend, and motioned for Beca to get into the back.

“Thanks, Bree. I owe you one, I just really can’t-“

“I know, baby. I’ve got it. Just like I don’t do hair and wet food and bugs - you always get it for me. I love you.” Aubrey whispered the last part, eyes strictly focused on the road ahead.

“I love you too. Hey, you’ve never just casually said that before.”

“I know. But I do - love you, I mean - and I’m trying to get better at actually functioning outside of the walls of our home.”

“Take your time, babe, don’t rush yourself. But I love you more than words. And I love you, Chloe.”

“I love you, Chloe.” Aubrey’s words were a little louder this time, dopey grin spreading across her face.

“Love you both very much. More than things. Can we just go home and cuddle? I don’t feel well.”

Beca shot a panicked look to Aubrey, who just laughed as she pulled the car off at a gas station.


End file.
